Catalina Valisti
THIS IS WHERE YOUR CHARACTER SUMMARY GOES. BLAH BLAH, BRIEF OVERVIEW I am Catalina, formerly of House Valisti, of the Antivan Crows. I claim no House, though Repose has been kind enough to take in many of my Fallen House. I claim no city, not since the Conclave. I am, however, a Crow. Do not mistake that. Inquisitor is a title I gladly abandoned, Herald of Andraste one I ignored as best I could. I could not claim my homeland from the Conclave until the Exalted Council. My Josephine convinced me of that, and she was right. As disturbing as having an Ostwick mage as Herald, then Inquisitor, was - having me as either would have been worse. Much worse. Overview Physical Appearance I am tall enough, and men and women have both written odes to the curves of my body, my cat-like eyes...but I am of Antiva. The only ones who attempted to claim what was not theirs was a Fallen House and more Chevaliers than I bothered to count. 'The best of Rivain and Antiva,' I was twice told. Once, by a man I was grateful someone killed. Once, by the woman I love - but she is truly the best Antiva has to offer. Personality You wish to know what I am like? It depends on who you ask. I follow the Code. If you are Antivan, you understand. If you are not - I have no tolerance for fools, though no one will tell you. They cannot speak from beyond the grave. 'Talents and Skills' I am a Crow and a Knight Enchanter. The Dark Jewel of Valisti, once. The Dark Jewel of the Crows, after that - and now? I have proven my skills, on a platform greater than any but the Traitor himself, and even that may be questioned. It is up to you whether you have paid attention. I don't care. Biography History House Valisti. Do you know? This, I will talk about. It was one of the Eight Houses of the Crows, before the Fifth Blight. Five years later, it was one of the Seven Houses, when the Traitor eliminated Arainai. Then was the Era of Fallen Houses. Valisti's fall presaged that of Lanos and D'Evaliste. De La Asha, Repose, di Bastion, and Volpe survived. Another is rising - perhaps two. But that is not my history, but Antiva's. I had been Valisti - the hidden dagger, the Dark Jewel. The mage that should not have existed, had the House honor. It did not, of course. If it had, it would not have fallen. The Traitor helped, as did the Hero of Ferelden...and others. Others who I will not expose. For reasons, I found myself at the Conclave. Reasons of the Crows. Then the explosion, and after...Josephine Montiliyet recognized me from the Tribunal. She is the one who found a solution, and as I had no last name I would claim it was easy enough to change records of the mages in attendance from Ostwick. They have enough Rivaini blood within their Circle, and there was no one living to say otherwise. Those deaths, I was not responsible for. I have enough of my own, and will have more. Not all lives are 'lost.' Some are PAID. In-game (in work) Post-game My life is my own. If you hear my name again, you will know. Or perhaps you will be lucky enough to not. Relationships (in work) Miscellaneous There is little I care to share with you. The Hero, he is like many of those I call friends. He respects me, but is wary. For good reason in both cases. I am not an easy one to know. Valisti did not mark its Crows, not as Volpe, D'Evaliste, or Arinai - but any from a Fallen House has scars. Wines are best like blood: spilled fresh, garnet-dark and rich. That advice is worthwhile when dealing with an Antivan. Even I, direct as I am, have Antiva's poetry in my soul. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:The Trioverse Category:Toshi Nama